


Human

by Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 comforts her, F/F, Post-Episode: s12e03 Orphan 55, Thasmin if you squint, VE Day, happy VE day everyone, yaz feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo/pseuds/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo
Summary: "How- how can I go back when I know what's going to happen?" Yaz's voice broke, "How can I go back and live my life when I know that everything's just going to... end like that?"
Kudos: 10





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one to say  
> HAPPY VE DAY EVERYONE!!

"See ya later fam!" the Doctor called, trying to inject a tiny bit of happiness into the atmosphere as the three humans retreated towards the doors of her ship. 

They'd just got back from a not so relaxing break at Tranquillity Spa and the team morale had taken a hit once they'd learnt how bleak the future of their own planet looked to be. A couple of days back home in 2020 seemed to be a good solution and the Doctor had promised to pick them up in 3 days time. 

"Yeah, catch ya later Doc." Ryan called back just as he stepped out, causing a small smile to come to life on the Time Lord's face as she turned back to the controls ready to pilot herself away. She was just about to pull the final leaver when a cough from behind her broke her concentration. 

"Yaz?! What're you still doing here? I thought you wanted to go home for a while?" The Doctor exclaimed with a confused scronch of her face.

Yaz had a certain forlorn look about her, and the sparkle in her eyes had somewhat faded.

"Yaz? Are you ok?" The Doctor asked again, taking a step closer to the human and trying to catch her eyes that were fixed resolutely on the ground.

"How- how can I go back when I know what's going to happen?" Yaz's voice broke, "How can I go back and live my life when I know that everything's just going to... /end/ like that?"

The Doctor offered a sad smile. "That's just /one/ possible future Yaz. That might never happen-"

"Yeah but it could, couldn't it! That future is out there and its happening right now and its coming and- and there's /nothing/ I can do to stop it." Yaz interrupted, gesturing off towards the doors of the TARDIS as if she were pointing to the future.

The Doctor sighed through her nose and furrowed her eyebrows slightly, "OK." she said softly, reaching out and gripping the humans elbow gently, "OK, hold on." 

She darted back over to the controls, changing the coordinates with practised precision before pulling down the final lever and hopping over to the doors. 

Once the wheezing and groaning of her ship had stopped and the control room was silent once more she opened up both doors and took a seat on the floor, legs dangling out into space. The blonde turned her head to look at Yaz and patted the space next to her. 

A smile formed on Yaz's face when she saw the view, "It's beautiful." she breathed. 

"It sure is."

Below them sat the Earth, suspended in space. Countries lit up in the blackness by streetlights and house lights, car lights and just the general glow of human life. 

"Hold on, " Yaz paused, "Where's London?" 

On closer inspection, the lights that covered the small island that was England all came to a stop over where the capital usually lay. 

The doctor smiled at her friend's confusion and looked down at the watch on her wrist, " and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

A beam of light shot across the Earth, followed by another, and another. It only took a few seconds for Yaz to realise she was watching the sun rise over the northern hemisphere and it took her breath away. 

"Its 5:28 am on the 8th May 1945 and bombs have just stopped falling on London for the last time. This, Yazmin Khan, is the first sunrise after the war."

"VE Day." Yaz filled in with a smile. Below her she could see the city waking up, lights blinking on with the early morning risers all across the country as sunlight flooded the rest of the Earth. It was beautiful.

"But why show me this doctor?"

"Because I wanted to show you that hope prevails. /People/ prevail. Right now people are changing, they're waking up to a world that said 'No' , to a world that stood their ground and made a difference because of what they believed in. A year ago, no-one could believe that life would be any different. The concept of there being a future just around the corner full of hope and prosperity and growth and change was impossible. But look at them now, waking up on the first ever VE day and smiling because /they did it/. They chose to stand up to Hitler and /they won/. Put your faith in the human race Yaz, because you're amazing, and you /always/ pull through in the end."

Yaz smiled softly, soaking up as much of the view as possible before the light from the rising sun got too bright and both women retreated back into the box. They kept the comfortable silence as The Doctor piloted them smoothly back to present day Sheffield. 

Yaz opened the doors to once again see Park Hill Estate staring back at her, she turned back to her best friend, smiled and slipped out the door. 

The Doctor chuckled softly as Yaz walked away, leaving the door open as always, a silent coded request that she stay instead of going and coming back in 3 days time. She turned back to the controls and fiddled around for a few seconds before she felt strong arms close round her upper body. She gasped in shock but hands on her shoulders spun her round and pulled her in tighter. 

"Thank you." Yaz whispered into blonde hair, squeezing the alien tighter as she felt arms wrap round her body in return. 

"Any time, Yaz."

**Author's Note:**

> This is (probably) in no way historically accurate, please don't think i listened during history classes!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
